Impossibles Heart
by Readerryu
Summary: When Hanna-Barbera cartoons fade away from existence, One Loyal fan bring her idol but as emotionless being. Can she finish his heart? Read and find out.


Impossible Hearts

By ReaderRyu

Author Note: This is my first The Impossibles fanfic that I made with my Oc. I guess I'm no good with summary and the lyric I'm using is "Kokoro" by Rin and Len (This was based on music video of the same song). The Impossibles belong to Hanna-Barbera. I only own my OC here and sorry if Fluidman is OOC but it only temporary and Fluidman real name is Rainor Beau (the Beau is his true last name). The idea of fading away come from Koopus from deviantart and it an Augie Doggy and Doggy Daddy comic called "Do Not Weep for an Aged Heart". The fading away from existence in the Boomerang cartoon world part is still death to me.

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurare robotto_

_ dekibae o iunara "Kiseki"_

"Come on; that it opens your eyes slowly now." Said a voice in the abyss darkness as the person open his eyes slowly as the blurry images start to mess up till it finally clear up and it the first thing he saw was mid light green eyes young pale skinned teen girl. Her mid light brown hair was up to her neck; she wore a lab coat over her orange tee shirt and wore long blue pants with tennis shoes on her feet. "I'm finally to meet you in person Rainor Beau or should I say Fluey? I'm Alazne and I am the one who you brought you back after your disappear many years ago." Alazne speak as she smiles brightly as the sun as she raises her arm slowly ; waiting for her idol to shake her only hand but instead Rainor just staring at her with emotionless brown eye without irises. "Disappear?" asked Rainor with no emotion as if he was a robot. Alazne smile turn to a frown as her lowering her arm as her eyes that shine with everlasting joy remove and replace with sadness. She realized that Fluidman was missing something that was important and that was the heart.

_dakedo mada tariniai_

_hitotsu dake dekinai_

_sore __wa "Kokoro" to iu __PUROGURAMU_

Three week later

"Doctor?" replied Rainor as he carries Alazne food tray as she woke surprised from her work desk and she turns around. "Fluey! You almost scared me." said Alazne as she begins to yawn due to the lack of sleep and the fact that Alazne on all night long. Rainor sat the food tray on Alazne work desk as he looks at the computer screen. "What are you working on doctor?" asked Rainor as he his eyes still lock on the screen. "That your heart and your memories." Replied Alazne as she looks at Rainor. "You still not complete yet so these programs will enable to feel emotions and regain your memories." said Alazne as begin to sign before she can talk. "Ever since you, Multiy and Coily start to disappear and fade away from existence. I begin getting you three back but I couldn't bring Multiy and Coily back because the lack of data I missing. In other words you the only one that I brought back." Replied Alazne as she took a bite of her food. Rainor looks away from the screen and stare outside the house. Alazne swallow her food as she got up and walk up to Rainor and start messing his black hair up even know that Rainor doesn't like without the emotions. "The programs isn't finish yet so it might take few years or maybe hundred years." Spoke Alazne as she looks outside through the window. Rainor doesn't reply as he kept staring outside as…..

Hundred years later

he stood there without moving from his spot still looking outside through the window as emotionless as a robot waiting for a master, ever since Alazne disappear from the face of earth; he wondering what did Alazne was working on known as the programs Heart.

_Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi_

_hitori de noksareta_

_Kiseki no Robotto wa NEGAU_

"_Shiritai ano hito ga_

_inochi no owari made_

_watashi ni tsukutteta_

"_KOKORO"_

Suddenly something flashing caught Rainor eyes. He turns around and the computer screen was somehow turned on after these hundred years. On the computer screen there was message box that said "Ready to install?" with a yes and no button on it. Rainor hesitated for bit but when he places his hand on the computer screen, a painful feeling bust through him from inside to his brains and to his chest. Rainor painfully walks to the huge tree that Alazne has planted long time ago. Rainor leaned his back against the tree as the painful was still rushing his brain and chest. Finally the pain was over but Rainor body was trembled badly as if he caught a high fever. If anyone saw his brown eyes, the irises was slowly growing back. A small drop fell to the ground Rainor felt something wet on his face and when he realized that he was crying nonstop as hands begin to tremble just like his body. _'Is this what Alazne built? One calls Hearts and Memories?' _ Rainor replied to his mind as felt another pain coming from head and this time it wasn't his past but the memories he was seeing was Alazne.

_Ima__ ugoki hajimeta kasokusuru kiseki_

_Nazeka namida ga tomarani…_

_Naza __watashi__ furueru? Kasokusuru kodou_

_kore ga watashi no nozonda "KOKORO?"_

Hundred years ago

"There finish at last." Said Alazne as she looks at Rainor body she remembers ever since then. Rainor wore his Impossibles superhero uniform but without the flipper. "Come on; that it opens your eyes slowly now." Said Alazne as Rainor open his eyes slowly. "I'm finally to meet you in person Rainor Beau or should I say Fluey? I'm Alazne and I am the one who you brought you back after your disappear many years ago." Alazne speak as she smiles brightly as the sun as she raises her arm slowly ; waiting for her idol to shake her only hand but instead Rainor just staring at her with emotionless brown eye without irises. "Disappear?" asked Rainor with no emotion as if he was a robot. Alazne smile turn to a frown as her lowering her arm as her eyes that shine with everlasting joy remove and replace with sadness. She realized that Fluidman was missing something that was important and that was the heart.

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurare robotto_

_dekibae o iunara "Kiseki"_

_dakedo mada tariniai_

_hitotsu dake dekinai_

_sore wa "Kokoro" to iu_

_PUROGURAMU_

It have been three weeks ago since Rainor been woke up as emotionless robot. Alazne been teaching Rainor how to sing, how to feel emotions, to how to control his power, to how play to his guitar and getting his memory back; She even drags Rainor outside to plant a sapling tree which she names it Hanna-Barbera tree in honor of two founding father of cartoons. Years past as Alazne was still building the programs and why hasn't Rainor made any progress as she watches Rainor sing in emotionless voice. Her mind think back to the day after the Impossibles start to disappear and fade away from existence and that memory still haunt her.

"_Oshiete agetai…hito no yorokobi kanashimi"_

_Kiseki no Gakusha wa NEGAU_

_Kunou wa tsuzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku okizari no utagoe to kono "KOKORO" _

Flashback begin

Alazne sobbed loudly as her back was lean against a tree with her knees press to her chest; far away from her father after she kills her father with her power after he hit her on the face. She kept crying back and forth as she holds Fluidman goggle in her hand tightly. She couldn't save Mulitman shield and Coilman gloves from fading away for good. _'I'm sorry but it true ma'am they fade out for good and they not coming back ever.' 'For god sake they old cartoons and old cartoons never will be part in modern time and them not even real!' _ "You wrong dad. They are real and I will find a way to bring them back." Cried Alazne as she made a vow to bring the Impossibles and others Hanna-Barbera characters back no matter what happen. Her mother who cares about her and her love for Hanna-Barbera cartoon and in fact, Fluidman was the very first Hanna-Barbera Characters she saw and it was Fluidman who cause her to love Hanna-Barbera and it characters when she was little girl, she looks up to him as her idol and she felt a feeling for him and not in a crush way but in find your true soul mate kind of feeling and her mother support her feeling. She vows that someday she will bring the Impossibles and the other Hanna-Barbera characters back no matter what.

Flashback end

Alazne broke from trance as a hand touch her shoulder. She turns around and saw herself in Rainor emotionless brown eyes. "Doctor?" asked Rainor but she didn't answer him and instead she hug him and begin to cry as her tears landed on Rainor uniform. "Why are you crying?" said Rainor again and this she answers him. "What is life means to you Fluey?" cried Alazne as she kept holding him. As time and years passed Alazne kept working on the programs until she was old woman now with aching bones and muscles that was so hurting so much that she has to use a cane to walk. "I'm gonna laid down at Hanna-Barbera tree and don't worry I be all right." Said Alazne as Rainor nod his head emotionless. She smiles at him as she walks toward to the huge tree and that tree will be resting spot that she never wake up.

"_Sono hitomi no naka utsuru boku wa? kimi ni totte donna sonzai?_

_Kare no totte jikan wa mugen janai_

_demo kanojo ni wa mada wakaranai_

Present time

_("ANATA HA NAZA NAKUNO?")_

Rainor no Fluidman finally remember about himself, his friends, his boss, all the good time and bad time and finally Alazne; one who brought him back to this world. "I remember now. I remember everything now." Said Fluey as he smiles and he remembers about how Alazne telling him that so much she love his humors and made her laugh and how he helps his friends and team mates from stopping every evil villain.

_FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI_

_Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o _

Fluey eyes found something that sticking out in small flower patch. It was his goggle; Fluey went to get it but stop when saw skeleton hand holding his goggle and he knew that skeleton was the dead body of Alazne. Tears stung his eyes as the only who brought him back to this world, who idol him was dead.

_FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI_

_Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o _

_FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO MUGEN_

_Nante fukaku setsunai…_

"It all my fault." Cried Fluey softly as the tears was coming down his face as sat down on the ground. He finally realized that Alazne was alone all these years ago after they fade away from existence and she was the who brought him back and trying to find a way to return his old after these years without his emotions. "I'm so sorry Llama Niña (Spanish for flame girl). It all entire my fault that you dead. You were waiting for me and other for long time and I'm really sorry Alazne." cried Fluey as he tightens his fist and begin to hit the tree trunks as the tears still raining down from his face and onto the ground. He realized that he was lonely and he feels as if he abandons her. He kept hitting the trunks until he can't hit anymore. Suddenly there a bright light glowing at the tree base. He got up and stand in front of the light and what he saw shocked.

_Ima kizsuki hajimeta_

_umareta riyuu o_

_kitto hitori wa sabishii_

Alazne breathing heavily, remembering the time she spends with Fluey. Suddenly there a bright light glowing. She opens her eyes she to find herself inside the Hanna-Barbera tree. "Llama Niña." Cried Fluey as she hears his voice and surprised he was standing on the other side.

"_Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto_

_Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan_

_(Sou Ano hi Ano toki_

_subete no kioku ni)_

Alazne begin smile in to joy as her body wasn't stiff anymore. "Fluey." Said Alazne as she got up and grab his hand.

_Sandome wa madanai… sandome wa mada…"_

_Yadoru "KOKORO" ga afuredasu_

_(…MESSEEJI O… JUSHIN SHIMASU…_

…_HASSHIN MOTO HA… MIRAI NO…_

…_WATASHI?..)_

Fluey start to grab her and pull her out and to he surprised as Alazne pull out of light but she wasn't old anymore instead her was in her teens age. They bump each other as they landed on the ground. "That gonna hurt." Moans Alazne as she tried to get up when a hand held out in front of her, she looks up and saw Fluidman standing in front of her with a smile on his face. '_I forgot that he was cute.' _Thinking Alazne as she was blushing deeply red. "Well are you sit there or what?" said Fluey waiting for her to answer. Alazne smile as she holds Fluey hand as Fluey pull her up off the ground. Alazne kiss him on the cheeks that cause him to blush lightly. "What are you waiting for? We got lot a catching up to do and you gonna catch me." Said Alazne as she begins to run from him, Fluey just smile before running after her. For entirely afternoon Alazne and Fluey was playing each other, even they use their power to get one and singing all day and by the time sunset was going down they was both tired out as their bodies leaned against the tree.

_Ima ieru _

_Hontou no kotoba_

_Sasageru anata ni_

_(Ikuhyaku no toki koetoe todoita MESSEEJI_

_Mirai no tenshi Kara no "KOKORO" Kara no utagose)_

_A-RI-GA-TOU… A-RI-GA-TOU_

_Kono yo no watashi o unde kurete_

_(Ichidome no kiseki kimi ga umareta koto)_

_A-RI-GA-TOU… A-RI-GA-TOU_

_Issho Ni sugoseta hibi o_

_(Nidome no kiseki WA kimi to sugoseta jikan)_

_A-RI-GA-TOU… A-RI-GA-TOU_

_Anaga ta watashi NI kureta subete_

_(Sandome no kiseki WA mirai no kimikara no "MAGOKORO")_

_A-RI-GA-TOU… A-RI-GA-TOU_

_Eien NI utau_

_(Yondome WA iranai… Yondome WA iranaiyo)_

_A-RI-GA-TOU… A-RI-GA-TOU_

"Multiy and Coily are waiting for us Fluey." Said Alazne softly voice as she closed her eyes and a smile on her face as she slowly fading away as Fluey watches her fade away. Fluey said nothing as fall down on the grounds on the spot where Alazne was sitting on. The programs was too much big for Fluey body to handle and his body shut down for good, however there was a smile on his face.

Author Note: I hope you like this.


End file.
